


Mirror, Mirror

by wynnebat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, Manipulation, Season/Series 03, Seduction, completely biased POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Hira wants to keep her, as impossible as the idea is.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> This fic is mostly but not completely canon compliant. The paladins arrive early, don't meet the Guns of Gamora until later, and need a week to extract the comet from the vortex. Oh, and Empress Allura has pulled a Zarkon. 
> 
> I hope you like it, WolffyLuna! :)

Hira wants to keep her, as impossible as the idea is.

This Allura isn't an empress, and the thought of that is nearly inexplicable to Hira, who was born under Empress Allura's rule and will die under it when her time comes, with Empress Allura's appearance still as youthful as it always was. The empress' presence is always felt, even out here on the outskirts of space, and her power is far-reaching. Once she returns from this mission, Hira will have to kneel before her and explain this strange occurrence, hoping that the empress will not take offense at Hira's crew meeting such a young version of herself.

There is quite a lot to take offense at: Empress Allura's counterpart is weak in conviction, her power feeble in comparison, and her performance as a leader unsatisfactory. And still, despite everything, Hira finds herself captivated.

She had planted her juniberry seeds early, shortly after the strangers' arrival, quietly telling her crew to refrain from revealing any particulars of their own reality until they had learned more about these strangers. And when Allura had asked her about this world, Hira had hedged.

"I can tell you," Hira had told her, carefully. "But my lady, are you sure you want to know? This is a different world and our events occurred much differently. I believe it would only bring you pain to hear of what happened, and needlessly cause you to question your own past."

When this version of her empress didn't strike her with a blast of quintessence or otherwise punish her for the impertinence of thinking she knew better than her, Hira was instantly on guard. But this version of her empress seemed _kind_. It was disquieting.

Something in the princess had deflated at Hira's words. "You are right. Of course you are. I can barely think of my own Altea without sadness, let alone mourn one that exists but I will never be able to see."

"You could if you wished," Hira had promised her. "You would be welcomed on our planet as the royalty you are."

"I would love nothing more, but there are battles we must fight in our own reality. We can only stay for long enough to bring this comet to you," Allura had said, her voice regretful.

That had been quite alright with Hira, as if she were to return with this woman in tow, the empress would instantly order an interrogation and then take away her will.

They had found out that the extraction of the comet would take eight quintants, and as quintant after quintant passes, Hira learns more and more from this version of her empress. Her first impression had been correct; Allura is painstakingly kind. She mourns the fall of her Altea, dreams of freeing all the planets under the Galran empire's rule, and values friendship and honesty more than nearly anything.

It should disgust Hira. Coming from anyone else, it would. But her empress has always captivated her, and this version who speaks to her as though they are equals fascinates her. There is something about Allura's kind of weakness that makes Hira's usually unyielding heart bend just a little.

When they finally pull the comet out of the wormhole, Hira will do her duty and use a piece of it to send these people back to their world, Allura included. There is no place for them here. But until then, she spends as much time as she can with the princess.

She has taken care to keep the princess away from her less than charming friends for most of the week, each time with a coincidence or nostalgia-inducing experience for Allura to enjoy. It wouldn't do for her to talk with them in any depth and compare their impressions of this reality, as Hira has quickly surmised that Allura wouldn't approve of the noncogs. Other than the first day, she's carefully kept the noncogs aboard her own ship to avoid needless interaction.

This Allura, for all that she is captivating, is weak like that. She would prefer to allow her people to die than find a way to survive and prosper. But in a way, her strange morals are a charming throwback to how things must have been ten thousand years ago. She imagines this is what the empress looked like, ten thousand years ago, before war stripped her of this innocence. Allura takes it for granted that Hira wouldn't manipulate a fellow Altean. It does charm her, Hira can admit to herself.

And as the quintants go by, Hira takes a chance.

"I don't believe I've seen this part of your ship before," Allura says, looking around the hallway with interest.

Hira pauses at a door, but doesn't open it. "These are my private quarters."

"I'm sure—" Allura stops. " _Oh_."

Her blush is as pretty as Hira has imagined it.

"It must be a very long time since you've been with one of our own," Hira tells her, eyes hooded. "Someone who can match your strength, someone who knows our physiology deeply. I can bring you pleasure on so many levels, my lady."

"I—" Allura says, and stops.

Hira touches her shoulder, and when the princess doesn't move away, she takes a step closer.

"I never have, with an Altean," Allura admits when Hira is only the barest width away.

"Never?" Hira asks, her voice even. She doesn't allow a hint of surprise, nor glee, to enter it.

"Before, I was too young, and then when I was old enough, our planet was at war, and I couldn't justify pleasure in a time when I needed to rule in my father's absence. And after, well. The only two Alteans besides myself are a man I think of as a second father and a witch who has been utterly corrupted, and can barely be called an Altean any longer," Allura reveals.

"Will you allow us this, then?" Hira asks, running the pads of her fingers against Allura's cheek. Quiznak, she hasn't attempted seduction in decafeebs. These days, she has her pick of idiots wanting to cozy up to one of the highest ranked Altean generals. With her other hand, she reaches back and pushes a button to slide open the door.

Her eyes still wide, Allura nods. "I'd like to."

Hira kisses her, smiling into the kiss. If this is all she can have of her empress—and this is definitely all she can have—she's going to take it. It isn't as though Allura isn't tempting in her own right. And if she gets creative instead of sticking to the standard Altean sexual practices, well. Hira can't wait to introduce Allura to all the things she's been missing out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as @[crownwithoutstones](https://crownwithoutstones.tumblr.com/).


End file.
